Night's Embrace
by Technofry
Summary: Imagine this: Jaune, Ren and the rest attending Beacon normally...until Jaune's twin and pseudo-sibling join the gang, and just before everything started to expand and make sense. OCs(of course), mayhem, shenanigans and the occasional fourth wall breaks. Begins before the Forever Fall Arc and continues from there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is definitely going to be a thing. Any _Constructive_ criticism would be extremely appreciated, so don't hesitate for your opinions. I welcome any kind of questions and I may start considering adding requested OCs. Repeat, may consider and if I do they'll be mentioned off to the side depending what's needed.**

 **Beacon's Clock Tower...**

Ozpin was surprised. Glynda didn't tell him that two more students were enrolling in Beacon midterm. He sipped his coffee and thought, _This is Glynda's fault._ The Headmaster looked at their names so they would be put with the right team or teams, _This is DEFINITELY Glynda's fault_. _Wait, Arc?_ Ozpin squinted at the names again and took another sip of his coffee.

The elevator made a tone and opened revealing an irritated Professor Goodwitch flanked by two students, one male and one female, both wearing hoodies. She looked at Ozpin and the papers in his hands and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ozpin, I told you that they'd be coming in today."

Ozpin glanced at the students and verified them visually. Both students looked around the office obviously amazed by the clockwork. He caught both students flashing quick looks at him sometimes.

"You didn't tell me they'd be here today, or that they had connections to Jaune Arc." The female student refocused her attention back on Ozpin. "Nevermind that, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin stood and leaned over the desk to shake their hands.

The male student leaned forward and shook Ozpin's hand. He wore a white hoodie lined with black inside. His were red and looked to be Eastern in appearance. "Paris Nyx."

Ozpin looked at the female student. She wore a hoodie which was black lined with purple, similar to Jaune's hoodie, and she carried a sword and shield/sheath that were practically duplicates of Crocea Mors, but the shield itself was painted black and the symbol was in the same place. "Jeanne Arc."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Jeanne Arc? Are you Jaune Arc's sister?" She nodded.

"You'll find your brother in the mess hall at this moment."

"Thank you Headmaster. May I take Paris and go see him in the hall?"

"Of course." Jeanne and Paris entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

* * *

 **At Beacon's Cafeteria...**

Team JNPR joined Team RWBY during lunch, like usual, but the members of Team RWBY noticed something off about fellow team. Jaune held his head in his hands and was mumbling under his breath, Pyrrha was constantly shot confused glances at Jaune, Ren kept looking at the door to the Cafeteria, correcting Nora as she repeated her exaggerated description of her dreams as Nora does. Blake looked at Ren inquisitively, but Ren shrugged and continued filling in Nora's plot holes.

Pyrrha was starting to worry because Jaune hadn't done much but hold his face. She put her hand on Jaune's shoulder and shook him gently. "Jaune is something wrong?"

He nodded his head and mumbled something no one understood. Pyrrha looked up to see if anyone else heard him, but they all just shook their heads. Ren leaned closer to Jaune's mouth to try and hear him if he mumbled again.

"What did you say, Jaune?"

"My twin sister and my best friend are coming to attend Beacon with us!" Jaune yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. The entire table jumped at Jaune's outburst. Ren was knocked to the ground and Jaune helped him back up.

Ren rubbed his head and started to say, "Glad to see someone has similar news, my sis-"

"Jauney-boy! I couldn't help but hear the news!

Cardin and his team approached the table that RWBY and JNPR shared. Cardin put his hand on Jaune's shoulder and turned him around. "Your sister, Jaune? She's probably weaker than you! When she gets here I'm gonna show her a real man!"

Jaune stood up and smirked at Cardin."If you're really so eager, why don't you turn around and find out?"

Cardin turned and was met with a fist to the face. He swore and staggered back into the arms of his team. He pulled his hand off his bloody, broken nose and looked at his offender.

"Who are you?" Cardin growled.

Jeanne crossed her arms in mock disappointment. "I thought it'd be obvious. After all, me and Jaune don't look that different. You're also really not much of a punching bag even with all that armor."

Yang walked up behind Jaune's twin, grinning, and slapped her on the back. Jeanne yelped in surprise. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

"I would've handled it Jeanne." Jaune muttered while motioning for Jeanne to sit down. She sat down in the empty seat by Jaune.

Jeanne looked at Jaune. "Of course you would have! But, why didn't you beat him down already? Remember how many times you slammed Dad through ring floor?"

"Not before he pummeled me into the mat dozens of times. Also, I don't think I smashed him that many times." Jaune shook his head.

"Three Hundred Lien and seven repair bills say otherwise." Jeanne smirked. Jaune scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. Cardin took the chance to try and slug Jeanne in the back of the head which Ren would have blocked. Keyword there is _Try,_ to slug her in the back of the head. Everyone stopped and looked at Cardin and Jeanne.

"Is that an arrow?" Ruby pointed at Cardin's raised arm. A white arrow with a grappling hook tip held Cardin back at the elbow and keeping him from moving his arm.

"Of course not, it's obviously a tree branch." Weiss muttered sarcastically.

Jaune elbowed Jeanne signalling her to do something, Jeanne caught on and reached behind Pyrrha, who thought she had a different intention, and pulled another grappling arrow, this time it has a foghorn on a five second timer.

"Paris?" Jaune asked.

Jeanne nodded and said, "Paris." Then got up and started to look around for him. She found him and dragged him to the shared table.

"What were you doing this time?"

"I was going to see if I could scare the Spartan.", he said as he brushed himself off and sat between Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha frowned at Paris because he was in between her and Jaune.

"What's your name?", Ruby asked as she noticed Yang taking extra notice of his red eyes. Paris stood back up and looked at Team RWBY.

"Paris Nyx." He removed his hood, which exposed his tiger ears, and bowed. "May I assume that you are Jaune's friends," Paris turned towards the immobile student, "and Cardin?"

Paris flicked his hand and the hand gripping Cardin's wrist disappeared and went straight at Paris's face, who caught it less than an inch away. He smirked and flipped Cardin over his shoulder, knocking him out. He gave the rest of CRDL a glance and ran out the Hall running into everyone and everything. Jaune and Jeanne gave him simultaneous thumbs-ups which he grinned at.

"Sooo, lunch?" Paris asked as he walked around the table and sat between Blake and Weiss. Jaune started to rub his face and Jeanne slammed her face on the table. The bell rang as soon shortly after Paris settled into his seat.

Everyone but the Arc twins were impressed with how fast Cardin was taken down, but Pyrrha was the most surprised. It had taken her two minutes at best for her to defeat him. They waited in silence till the crowd thinned out and they left the tables. Pyrrha left the group because Professor Goodwitch called her over the PA.

Blake broke the silence still staring at Paris. "How do you know Jaune?"

"Childhood friends." Paris answered immediately.

"Why are your eyes red?" He smirked.

"Why are yours yellow?" Blake narrowed her eyes. Paris stared back. She looked at him and he looked at her, then she backed off.

"Fair play, but how did you knock Cardin out so easily?"

"Discipline my fellow feline, discipline and training." Jeanne rolled her eyes.

"Correction. Discipline and two weeks of whining because of-MPH!" She was cut off because Paris slapped his hand over her mouth, which made a loud sound, and whispered.

"You're not supposed to talk about that Jeanne and I also seem to remember your version was worse. Now we don't want them to know about _that_ now do we?" Jeanne's were wide open and she shook her head. Paris removed his hand and continued walking.

Blake had buried her face in her book and was ahead of the group. Weiss moved in front of Paris and stopped him. Jaune sensed something was about to go wrong and turned around, motioning for everyone else to go. The heiress pointed her finger directly in front of Paris' nose.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't just knock out another student out like that, regardless of how much they deserve it and also Blake has a point. Why are your eyes red?"

Paris moved Weiss's finger with his own and spoke in an irritated tone. "First, I don't appreciate fingers pointed at my face. Second, if he deserved it and also threatened the two people, who are basically my siblings, I can. Third, probably because some people are born with different color eyes than other people," Paris pointed towards Yang and Ruby, "like Bombshell, her purple eyes, and Red and silver eyes over there. Are we done now?"

"We are, but remember I'll be keeping my eye on you." Weiss pointed at his face again. She turned around and caught up with the rest of RWBY.

Paris sighed and started walking with his hands behind his head. "I want to go check out the rooms, Jeanne do you remember where Ozpin said they are?"

Jeanne grinned. "A few more rooms until we're there. You're also going to enjoy the news I have for you Paris."

"Why?" He turned his head to look at Jeanne.

"Because we're sharing a dorm!" Jeanne yelled.

"I...can handle that. After all, I did have to put up with you and your sisters for five months." Paris let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Jeanne grinned even wider. "And we're getting a roommate! A girl roommate, by the name of Lie Rin." His eyes widened and then rolled back into his head. Jaune groaned and motioned for Ren to help him carry Paris.

Ren sighed. "May as well get my news out of the way. My sister is coming to Beacon and apparently she's going to be their roommate." Nora and Ruby started squealing and started planning a party for Ren's sister.

Yang smiled and looked at Jeanne. "Earlier Paris said he lived with you and your sisters. Why did he say that?"

"Something about his mother's debt to my parents, his mother is still alive and is where he gets his looks from. Now that I think about, Jaune and Paris are practically twins. Oh, we're here."

Jeanne left the group and opened the door to her room. Jaune and Ren followed her in and dropped Paris on one of the beds. "Four beds? Do you think they have bunk beds? Close the door on your way out." The two guys walked out the door walked back to their dorm in silence where Nora was jumping on her bed and Pyrrha hadn't yet arrived.

Ren walked to his bed and sat down, pulling out his gun polish. "So, Jaune. How long did you know Jeanne and Paris were coming?"

Jaune laid down on his own bed and stared at the ceiling. "I knew for about two weeks."

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "So why are just now panicking?"

Jaune didn't answer and Ren stared at him, still expecting an answer, when they heard a knock on the door. Nora opened the door and Jeanne walked in with her scroll out. She looked around the room, then nodded in approval before speaking. "Professor Goodwitch said something earlier about a field trip tomorrow. What do you guys know about it?"

"It's the Forever Fall field trip. We're supposed to gather resources for Professor Peach's class, who we've never even seen before." Jaune muttered the last part under his breath.

"Forever Fall? Why would they send students into Forever Fall?" Jaune shrugged, so his twin started to look around the room for answers from the rest of JNPR. Ren shook his head and Nora was giggling at the face Jeanne was making. The door clicked and unlocked then Pyrrha walked in.

She saw Jeanne in the room standing next to her brother and thought there were two Jaunes in the room. At that thought her nose started to bleed slightly and she started to smile dumbly. Jaune saw Pyrrha standing in the doorway and saw her nose bleeding. He stood to check on her when the unlocked door opened and knocked Pyrrha over. She regained consciousness as she fell, and had just enough time to shriek.

* * *

Paris opened the door and felt it hit something. That "something" made a shriek which was followed by a thud. He frowned and opened the door all the way. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"You people need to quiet down. Jeanne, I can hear you from our dorm and this isn't exactly the most soundproof place we've been." Paris rubbed the back of his head and winced when he touched a new bruise. He noticed the room was suddenly deathly quiet and its occupants were all staring in his direction, mouths open. The faunus frowned and looked at them.

"What? Did I interrupt something?"

He felt something hit his leg. He looked down and the Spartan was lying on the floor and he was standing on her legs. Paris stepped back, surprised, and watched her get up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

A/N:

* * *

Beacon, JNPR's Dorm

Paris stood in the doorway to JNPR's Dorm after waking up in his own dorm. After reaching the door he found that it only opened partially, so he gave it a good push. He felt it make contact and heard a shriek and a thud. He stepped in and felt something hit his leg. He looked down and the Spartan was lying on the floor and he was standing on her foot.

Paris stepped back, surprised, and watched her get up. As Pyrrha stood she gave Paris a sour look and walked into the bathroom. He heard the door slam and winced. The other occupants of the Dorm unfroze and looked at Paris. Jaune and Ren looked at Paris in surprise and Nora slow clapped at Paris's actions.

Jeanne just rolled her eyes as she looked at Paris and smirked. "Nice going, Paris. You just upset the Pyrrha Nikos."

Paris tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Is she some sort of big deal?"

"Mistral Tournament? Does that sound familiar?"

Paris shook his head and crossed his arms. "Jeanne, if I knew what that was don't you think I'd at least recognize her name? Remember Jeanne, your other sisters sometimes wanted my attention too."

"What, like how Maika and Meisha 'convinced' you to be a large cat for three days?" Jeanne smirked, thinking she backed Paris into a corner.

Paris shrugged in response. "What can I say? Those two make impossible bets and always get what they want."

Jeanne got frustrated and started mumbling to herself. Paris looked around and gave everyone a nod before opening the door. He turned back into the room, reached into his pocket and threw Nora a chocolate bar. She squealed as it flew at her and she tore the wrapper before swallowing(?) it whole. The faunus decided his business with JNPR was finished. Works every time, Paris thought to himself.

He walked across the hall and knocked on RWBY's Dorm. The door clicked and opened, revealing the Red hood who was surprised at who the visitor was.

"Hello. I don't remember if I properly introduced myself, my name is Paris Nyx." He held his hand out which Red shook with her own.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Do you need something?"

"I need to talk to Ms. White and Ms. Black. Do you know anywhere I could talk to them? Privately, I might add." Ruby was confused, but quickly realized who Paris was talking about.

"Oh, Weiss and Blake?" Paris nodded.

"Hold on." Ruby turned around into her room and yelled for her teammates. "Weiss, Blake! Paris is here and he wants to talk to you both." Paris heard grumbling and beds creaking after Ruby called. She moved aside to let the two pass into the hall.

Weiss was obviously discontent with Paris's presence. "What do you want Paris?"

"Can you hold your questions for later, please? This isn't exactly what I'd call the best place for a private conversation." Paris felt uneasy at having to tell anyone about it. No, I have to tell them. They're the ones who have to told himself this several times.

Blake pitched in while eyeing Paris. "We can go to the roof. The door to it is at the end of the hall."

Paris relaxed a little bit. "That'll work. Let's go."

* * *

The trio walked up to the roof in silence. Paris walked out to the edge and waited for the door to close. He turned to see Weiss and Blake staring at him.

"Have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Night's Embrace?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other. "No." They both answered at the same time.

Paris chuckled. "Of course. Well, do you two want hear it?"

"If that's what you dragged us up here for then go ahead." Weiss was obviously irritated at Paris.

"Okay then. It starts out like this..."

* * *

 _"The Night, raised in the light of the Moons, will depart_

 _Following His arrival, he will succumb to the Darkness in the Sea of Blood_

 _And upon his return the Night and his Guardian will signal the Fall of the Old Age."_

* * *

Paris stopped and waited. He looked at his companions. Blake had the same expression as before, but Paris could tell the gears in her head were turning. Weiss was, surprisingly(Paris already could tell in the short amount of time that he had been there that Weiss is very irritable), calm and appeared impatient.

The heiress crossed her arms and stared at the Faunus. "Are you done?"

He shifted on his feet, still expecting to get yelled at. "Were you expecting more?"

"What does this have to do with us, Paris?" Blake asked impatiently.

"When my mother told me this Prophecy two years ago, she said that I would meet each of these people in one day. You two both match the description of the Beauty and the Snow and you can fit everyone else in easily I hope."

"What truth are we supposed to keep, then? Hm?" Blake tilted her head as she walked up to Paris.

Paris sat on the roof and held his head in his hands. "Blake, I don't know what the truth is! My mother never told me, but I'm sure that she meant I would eventually find out."

Paris turned to Weiss and stood up. "You have something to say, Weiss?"

The heiress rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I do. In the Prophecy it said, 'Sea of Blood', where is that supposed to be?"

Blake and Paris looked at each other and said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Forever Fall."

"So what do you want us to do?" Weiss's eyes followed Paris as he walked across the roof. She heard Blake stop next to her, still interested in the ordeal.

"Don't tell the others, especially the Arc twins. If they find out, I'll know who spoke. Wait till I'm back before you let anyone know, alright?" Paris looked at the Monochrome pair. The two nodded silently and Paris left the roof.

Blake looked at Weiss. "Isn't this kind of a cliche situation to you?"

The heiress looked back. "Would you like to head back to the room and let this blow over?"

"Sure."


End file.
